The Last Lesson
by Kanetsuki
Summary: Kazahaya and Rikuo are leaving Suiryo school tomorrow, but Kazahaya still has one last lesson to learn... And Nayuki would be glad to teach him! This fic contains three of the following: a soccer game, cucumber sandwiches, an unexpected kiss and tea.


Hi:) finally finished this. eck. It was meant to be a short little fic, but as usual, it stretched itself out. I hope that doesn't kill it.

Posting in a bit of a rush, so please excuse any errors.

- - - -

Kazahaya sighed as he rubbed a towel through his wet hair. It had been a long day.

After the humiliation he had suffered today, the boy was glad that he and Rikuo would be leaving the school tomorrow. Sure, there would be some things he would miss, but it would be the end of difficult classes, the end of receiving longing stares from every boy in school, the end of organising the festival, the end of Rikuo acting like his boyfriend and the end of the only school life he had experienced. Hmm… had he been listing the things he _had_ liked, or the things he _hadn't _liked? Kazahaya shook his head, in an attempt to clear his thoughts. This school seemed to have that effect on him – confusing his thoughts. It must be the mountain air, he reasoned.

He looked up at the clock. It was almost curfew and his room mate wasn't back yet. He supposed Nayuki was busy doing… well, that was, um… out with Mukofujiwara. Those two had a lot to talk about, after all. He still couldn't believe that Mukofujiwara had been their client. He had always assumed the clients were shady characters in strange walks of life – not high school students. Then again, Kakei-san and Saiga-san were pretty shady, and definitely in a strange walk of life. Come to think of it, so were he and Rikuo, really. After all, they had been sent to a school deep in the mountains in order to steal a ring, which may or may not have had special powers.

Ugh. After all that – putting up with Rikuo and having to pretend they were…. _together_, and being forced to wear not one but _two_ dresses, he still didn't even know if the ring had any special powers. And tomorrow he would have to endure an entire trip back with Rikuo, who would probably tease him about the whole thing. Damn that guy! Who was he to tell Kazahaya that he had no class! At least I have some basic manners, Kazahaya thought in irritation. That guy reads at the table and doesn't even say _itadakimasu_ with me. Just thinking about that jerk made him angry. His heart was even beating faster. Damn him and his stupid glasses.

He thought back to earlier that day.

That afternoon, after the whole affair was over (there had been numerous photo shoots to get through, not to mention autographs and such, before he was allowed to take off the dress), an impromptu game of soccer had started up while the last of the festival was packed away. This time Kazahaya took the opportunity to watch. Rikuo was certainly quite good at soccer, scoring one goal almost straight away, but Kazahaya soon found himself losing focus on the game, and concentrating on his partner. Rikuo really did have a good body…tall and broad shouldered, well toned and athletic… Kazahaya's eyes traced the line from Rikuo's neck, over his shoulders and down his back as the other boy ran the length of the field, dribbling the ball. Unfortunately for him, Rikuo caught him in the act, snapping Kazahaya out of his daze as he smirked evilly at the boy from across the yard. The momentary distraction, however, cost Rikuo, and he lost possession of the ball, only to have it belted back into his side by another player. Although it was apparent there was no injury, Rikuo left he field, walking over to Kazahaya.

"Like what you see, Kazahaya?" Rikuo asked with a smirk.

"W-what? I wasn't, that wasn't, nuh-uh."

Rikuo enjoyed the short boy's flush for a moment, before turning serious.

"Anyways, I expect Kakei will be knocking off some of our pay."

"Huh? Why?" Kazahaya asked, somewhat desperately, as Rikuo slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out something small and crushed.

"You know he doesn't take kindly to his things being damaged." Rikuo stated, dangling the broken spectacles in front of his companion.

"Oh."

"Not that I'm complaining. Although, if you hadn't been _checking me out_, Kazahaya, this might not have happened."

Kazahaya tried vehemently to deny this, shouting at his antagonist with fangs bared.

"What?.! I was not! How is this _my_ fault?.! It should come out of _your_ pay, you stupid jerk!"

The 'stupid jerk' was wearing his usual indifferent expression as his workmate ranted at him.

"You're not even paying attention to me, you bastard!"

All in all, Kazahaya might have gotten away with giving Rikuo the eye, if it hadn't been for what happened later.

- - - -

Kazahaya's memories of that afternoon were cut short as the door to the room opened.

"Nayuki! Where have you been? I had to sign you in at curfew."

Nayuki grinned a little self consciously. "Thank you, Kudo." He replied, not really answering Kazahaya's question. The bespectacled boy walked over to the other side of the room and began preparing two mugs of tea.

"I still can't believe the two of you aren't really students here. Or that you're not really a couple – you two are pretty convincing" Nayuki smiled with boyish glee.

"Yeah, right." Kazahaya huffed "I don't think that asshole has ever said even one nice thing to me since we met."

"Ah. You're still mad about this afternoon, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, dammit!" Kazahaya saidand he recalled the conversation he and Nayuki had had after the soccer game:

"So Himura broke his glasses?"

"Yeah, but it's ok – he doesn't really need them anyway. They were just for the job." Kazahaya paused for a moment, "Mmmm… It's almost a pity… Glasses kinda suit him…"

"A glasses fetish, Kudo?" Nayuki laughed.

"Nani?.! No way! I was just saying… Besides, it's more of a pity that we'll end up paying for them."

"Well either way, you two are lucky. Kousuke and I have _two_ sets of glasses to get through."

Kazahaya gave him a sympathetic, understanding look before registering

"Wait – what? Why would I want to do anything - anything like _that_ with a jerk like Rikuo?.!" He babbled, turning red.

"Anything like _what_, hmmm?" Rikuo whispered in his ear from behind him.

"Gyaaaa!" The boy screamed, more from shock than anything else. "Stop sneaking up on me like that, you cold hearted bastard!"

"We've finished our part of cleaning up, so Mukofujiwara is all yours now." Rikuo told Nayuki, completely ignoring Kazahaya's tirade of insults.

"Oh, thank you." Nayuki immediately made his way happily in the direction of a certain tree, to spend what remained of the afternoon with the president of the student council.

Rikuo turned his attention back to Kazahaya.

"You have a thing for glasses, eh? Kakei had better watch out – you might go after him next." Rikuo goaded Kazahaya, who replied furiously

"How dare you eavesdrop on me! I can't believe you!" He was so angry he didn't even bother to insult Rikuo. He just stormed off, red faced, in the direction of the dormitories.

As Kazahaya recounted the day's events afterNayuki had left to meet Mukofukiwara,Nayukihid his smileunder the look of a concerned friend and busied himself pouring tea.

"The nerve of that guy – eavesdropping on our conversation, and then teasing me about it! All he ever does is tease me, that bastard! If ever a kind word comes out of his mouth, it's always followed by a punch line." Kazahaya was working himself up again.

"Well, have you ever said anything nice to him?" Nayuki interjected.

"Wha…huh?"

"Well, since you seem so hung up on Himura never saying nice things about you, I assume you say nice things to him all the time, right Kudo?" Nayuki smiled at the dumbstruck brunette in front of him.

"E-eto… well…" he faltered. He couldn't believe it. Yes, he was nice to Rikuo. Much nicer, in his opinion, than Rikuo ever was to him. And yes, he actually showed concern for the other boy and made an effort to be friends, but… had he really never said anything nice about Rikuo to his face?

"Today." He said with finality, "Today I said something nice about that stupid jerk. But… I wish I had never said anything."

Nayuki handed him a steaming mug of tea and the two of them sipped their scalding tea in silence for a few moments.

"Come to think of it," Kazahaya mused, "Rikuo _did_ say something nice to me. When we first got here. We were under the tree, and he said that I…that to some people, I-I'm b-beautiful…" He hung his head in embarrassment.

"Well that's true enough. And you look smashing in a dress."

Kazahaya flinched at the mention of his cross dressing escapades, almost spilling his tea.

Nayuki sighed. "This school is in for some hard times. It's going to lose its prettiest student tomorrow. Even Himura had a decent fan base amongst the students."

"What about you? Your looks were famous. But now that you're um, going out with Mukofujiwara-san…"

"Oho! Well, at least I'm still here to provide some fan service, but they'll just have to get used to their President and Vice-president being an item." He laughed jubilantly.

Kazahaya laughed along weakly with him before falling silent, staring pensively at the dancing tea leaves in his cup of tea.

"Hey, Nayuki-san…"

"Hmm?" The boy sitting across from Kazahaya smiled cheerfully.

"Is… is there something about me that stops people from… from wanting to be with me? I mean, if so many people here liked me so much, why…. Um, well, w-why didn't… anyone ever…?" he let his question trail off.

"Well, there's that big hulk pretending to be your boyfriend for one thing!" Nayuki replied cheerfully. "People think twice about flirting with you, stunning though you are, when they know they have to go up against Himura." He winked.

"I don't think that's it. I work in a dru- uh, in a store," He hastily covered, remembering Kakei's policy on mentioning Green Drugstore, "and, well, no one's ever even tried… we even get these giggling schoolgirls in (not that I want to go out with them though), and no one's ever tried to… um, to ask me out or anything." He managed to mumble through a red haze of embarrassment.

"Really?" Nayuki's eyes were wide with surprise. "That's certainly a puzzle. Hasn't _anyone_ ever shown you any interest, Kudo?"

"…No." he replied quietly, "Only… well, only Rikuo."

Nayuki laughed out loud, almost spilling what was left of his tea over his companion.

"Kudo, did you ever think that maybe there's a _reason_ Himura teases you so much?"

"Because he's the spawn of Satan and enjoys being evil to me."

"Uh…. " The darker haired boycringed "Actually, I meant have you ever thought that maybe that's his way of getting your attention?"

Kazahaya didn't know how to react. He started off staring in utter incomprehension, moved on to blushing madly, and finished protesting

"What? Why? What kind of twisted person uses being evil to a guy to get his attention?.! That can't be it. Because if it really were… well, we've been alone together plenty of times…. I mean…"

Nayuki was about to tell Kazahaya that he should just ask Rikuo out, since it was _obvious_ the two of them liked each other, when he was hit with an unexpected question.

"U-um, Nayuki? If you weren't uh, going out with Mukofujiwara, well… would you go out with me?"

"H-huh?"

"Uh, not that I want to go out with you or anything! Oh – but it's not like I _wouldn't_ go out with you!" Kazahaya bumbled.

Nayuki was calm as he put a finger to his lips in contemplation. "Well, you're a great guy, Kudo, and I think any guy (or girl) would be lucky to have you. You're not my type though… but there is one way to decide – how good are you at kissing?"

"W-what? I-I um, I don't know – I've—"

The flustered boy was cut off as he felt soft lips against his own, and he fell silent in surprise. The kiss didn't last long, but it was soft and sweet and tasted a little like tea. Nayuki pulled away and once more bore a thoughtful expression as he reviewed his actions.

"Hmm – not bad, Kudo. I'd say at least a six."

Kazahaya managed to come out of his state of shock long enough to ask

"A six?"

"Yup! A six out of ten! But… you kiss like a virgin!" the other boy cheerfully proclaimed.

Kazahaya nearly fainted.

--/partially because no blood was getting to his brain – it was all in his cheeks in the reddest blush history has known/--

Eventually he recovered enough to disregard Nayuki's comment and insteadask him

"D-did… you just kiss me?"

"Don't worry – I don't think Mukofujiwara will mind. We both owe you so much, anyways."

"Oh. O-okay…" Kazahaya replied, still not really understanding.

"Anyways, I think we'd better get some rest. You've got a busy day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah."

Kazahaya had no idea what had just happened. But… if it was any indication, then tomorrow's train ride home was going to be very interesting…


End file.
